Wendigo (Lost Tapes)
The Wendigo is a Native American demon, which people say, could possess humans and make them cannibals. Such a creature, the Wendigo, features in the TV show Lost Tapes, as the main antagonist of the episode of the same name. History Origins The Wendigo means "Evil That Devours" and comes from the legend that, during times of famine or drought, the Natives would inevitably have one of their member go mad, kill and eat his companions, and then say he was possessed to get away with his evil actions. The Wendigo was invented to curb this myth, a beast that possessed and caused humans to eat each other; but it was believed fiction. That is, until 2007. Wendigo Psychosis A Wendigo Psychosis can characterized as a very extreme form of cabin fever. When somebody is trapped or isolated with other people for very long periods of time and they have previsions to eat, then what happens in this syndrome is that person will begin to develop that belief that they're going to turn into a monster and start to cannibalize the people around them. The people affected with this syndrome eventually succumb to these dangerous disillusion and become compulsive with their appetite. Once they eat human flesh, their appetite becomes insatiable as they end up wanting more human flesh and can never get enough of what they eat. Such as which is similar to a syndrome such as Drug Addiction. The Applachian Incident A team of park surveyors was sent to rescue a group of missing hikers - including Lane Corey, April Desoto, Vince Gabriel and Matthew Gaahl - in the Applachian forests. The hikers were collage students and were reported missing from classes so they had a party look for them consisting of Dorsey, Nash and Voss. They find a ruined tent soon enough, with Vince's decomposing body in it. Vince had been eaten by some unidentifiable creature. The team discount black bears, because of Vince's chewed flesh, much like a human. Voss hears a monstrous wail, but although shaken she cannot see anything which would have made such a noise. Dorsey is sent for water, but he gets lost. Soon, he comes upon the Wendigo's shrine, where it has hoarded all its stolen gear. He wonders who would do such a thing when he finds human skin in the shrine, and is repelled, but when he tries to back off and run, the Wendigo sneaks up behind him and kills him with its axe. Voss and Nash find Lane, who is terrified. She warns them of the Wendigo, believing they were the beast when they found her cave, because the Wendigo can mimic human noises. The Wendigo uses this power to pretend it is Dorsey and call out Voss, who is killed by the Wendigo. Nash runs to rescue Voss, despite Lane says he is dead, and is also killed by the Wendigo. It then lies in wait to ambush Lane, and when she comes upon the camera, she tells of her danger, but then the Wendigo appears and roars at her, cutting off her transmission before her death. Recovered Footage Footage from the Incident shows that the Wendigo possessed Matthew Gaahl 10 days into the hike. He was eating animals, became aggressive and murderous, discussed eating April when she was injured from a compound fracture, and later did kill and eat her. Matthew was transforming into one of the Wendigo: his face became fused with a decomposing deer head, bloody saliva hang from his jaws, and he held a hatchet. The search party wanted to return with more officials to kill the Wendigo - Matthew killed them before this could happen. Quotes Trivia *Also unlike many depictions of the Wendigo, which represent the beast as a giant Bigfoot-like creature or an emaciated carnivorous deer, this creature was human sized, and very human-looking, being essentially the possessed Matthew Gaahl (it is implied the real Matthew died when his possession was complete). Its suggested, however, that the possessed eventually fully transform into the emaciated carnivorous deer, as Matthew had developed a blood-stained rabid deer's head from prolonged possession, as if the demon inside was literally bursting through his flesh. *The Wendigo is one of the most evil Lost Tapes cryptids/antagonists. And the episode he's in is the darkest episode of the series. *Unlike many other cryptids in the show, which inadvertently inspire fear in their victims, the Wendigo seems to have a control over fear. As the experts in the episode say, it can actually bend time and space to reach its victim, and once the Wendigo has you in its sights, there is no escape, ever. The Wendigo takes pleasure in its victim's fear, and likes to see their victims have a complete breakdown before they succumb to hopelessness, at which moment the Wendigo pretends rescue is coming, by mimicking human officers, at which point is pounces. Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sadomasochists Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Mute Category:Mutated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Death Gods Category:Paranormal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Outcast Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Undead Category:Humanoid Category:Trickster